elderscrolls_modfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ubisoft
right Ubisoft Entertainment S. A. (ehemals Ubi Soft) ist ein Spieleentwickler und Publisher aus Frankreich. Ubisofts Zentrale liegt in Rennes. Mit Niederlassungen in über 20 Ländern ist Ubisoft einer der größten Spielepublisher weltweit. Geschichte 1986 wurde das Unternehmen von den fünf Guillemot-Brüdern gegründet. Anfangs wurden in Frankreich die Spiele von Electronic Arts, Sierra On-Line und MicroProse vertrieben. Das erste veröffentlichte Spiel war 1986 Zombi. Ende der 1980er Jahre expandierten sie unter anderem in die Bundesrepublik Deutschland, die Vereinigten Staaten und ins Vereinigte Königreich. In den frühen 1990er Jahren begannen sie damit, eigene, interne Programmierstudios zu gründen, was 1994 zur Gründung des Studios in Montreuil, Île-de-France führte. In diesem Studio entwickelte Michel Ancel das spätere Ubisoft-Maskottchen Rayman. 1996 ging Ubisoft an die Börse und führte seine weltweite Expansion mit neuen Niederlassungen, unter anderem in Shanghai und Montreal, fort. 2001 erwarben sie das deutsche Entwicklerstudio Blue Byte, welches für die Siedler-''Reihe'' bekannt ist, im folgenden Jahr wurde Red Storm Entertaiment, ein für seine Spielereihe Rainbow Six bekannter Entwickler, übernommen. In den späten 1990ern und frühen 2000ern verstärkte Ubisoft sein Engagement auf dem Onlinemarkt, mittlerweile hat dieser Trend allerdings wieder nachgelassen. Am 20. Dezember 2004 hat EA (Electronic Arts) 19,9 % der Aktienpakete von Ubisoft übernommen. Yves Guillemot, der Firmengründer, sieht diese Aktion als Versuch einer feindlichen Übernahme. Obwohl sogar die französische Regierung ihre Hilfe angeboten hat, sieht Guillemot die Übernahme als unaufhaltbar an, will aber nur bei einem guten Angebot verkaufen. 2005 wurde Microiids Kanada von Ubisoft mit all seinen Mitarbeitern aufgekauft. Sie entwickelten unter anderem Still Life. Für 19 Millionen Euro kaufte Ubisoft Atari die Rechte an der erfolgreichen Videospielreihe Driver ab. Auch das Driver-Entwicklerstudio Reflections Interactive im britischen Newcastle upon Tyne gehört nun, mit allen Mitarbeitern, zu Ubisoft. Am 11. April 2007 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Ubisoft den deutschen Publisher Sunflowers sowie damit die Rechte an der Anno-''Spieleserie'' und die 30%-ige Beteiligung am Entwickler Related Designs übernehmen würde. Die Akquisition wurde im ersten Quartal des Finanzjahres 2007/2008 abgeschlossen. 2008 war Ubisoft in 28 Ländern vertreten, darunter in 17 Ländern mit Entwicklungsstudios. Im Geschäftsjahr 2007/2008 verzeichnete Ubisoft Einnahmen in Höhe von 928 Millionen Euro und beschäftigte cirka 5.450 Mitarbeiter, davon etwa 4.500 in der Produktion. Seit 2004 bekleidet Yves Guillemot den Posten des Vorstandsvorsitzenden. Entwicklerstudios gibt es u.a. in Montreal, Barcelona, Shanghai, North Carolina, Süsseldorf, Sofia, Bukarest, Casablanca, Mailand sowie in Sao Paulo. Am 5. Oktober 2009 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Ubisoft den französischen Entwickler Nadeo, der vor allem durch die Rennspielreihe TrackMania und VirtualSkipper bekannt geworden ist, aufkauft. Am 10. Januar 2010 wurden durch Gamespy Ubisofts Maßnahmen zum Schutz seiner Spiele bekannt, gleichzeitig wurde ein Antwortenkatalog für die wichtigsten Fragen zur neuen Online-Service-Plattform veröffentlicht. Das schon im Jahr 2009 durch Yves Guillemot angekündigte Verfahren setzt so auf eine permanente Breitband-Onlineverbindung (mindestens (A)DSL) und gilt ab 2010 für jedes neue Spiel auf dem PC. Gleichzeitig muss sich der Spieler bei Ubisoft kostenlos registrieren und sein Spiel an den Account binden, mit welchem er ebenfalls Zugang zum Forum sowie zum Uplay-Netzwerk erhält. Wird die Verbindung unterbrochen, pausiert das Spiel. Im Juli 2011 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Ubisoft die Firma Owlient akquiriert hat, um ihr Portfolio im Bereich Free-to-play-Spiele zu erweitern. Als Gegenleistung benötigt der Spieler keine DVD zum Spielen, kann jederzeit auf seine Spielstände online zurückgreifen und kann sein Spiel so oft, wie er will, installieren. Kritiker bezweifeln allerdings das System und werfen Ubisoft übertriebene Härte vor. An Nutzer mit instabilen Internetverbindungen und Bewohner im ländlichen Raum ohne Breitbandverbindung wird nicht gedacht. Ein Spielen ohne Internetanbindung ist gänzlich unmöglich geworden. Darüber hinaus bezweifelt man, ob nur der Schutz gegen Kopierer der Hauptgrund ist. So wirft das Spielemagazin Gamestar in einer seiner Kolumnen dem Unternehmen vor, man wolle mit der digitalen Rechteverwaltung Kunden fangen, Daten sammeln und Gebrauchtverkäufe verhindern. Das Speichern der Daten erfolgt wie schon beim Spiel Anno 1404 beim Web Service von Amazon. Die ersten Spiele mit dem neuen Kopierschutz sind nach Angaben von Ubisoft Assassin's Creed 2, Die Siedler 7 und Silent Hunter 5. Anfang März 2010 wird berichtet, dass es Crackern gelungen ist, den neuen DRM-Schutz in wenigen Stunden zu knacken. Parallel wird informiert, dass zahlreiche Kunden auf die DRM-freie Version der Spiele warten wollen. Bereits in den ersten Tagen nach Erscheinen der PC-Versionen von Assassin's Creed 2 und Silent Hunter 5 wurden die DRM-Server laut Ubisoft mittels Denial of Service-Attacken angegriffen. Nach Angaben Ubisofts kam es dadurch lediglich zu vereinzelten Beeinträchtigungen. Der Release Group SKID ROW ist es gelungen, den Kopierschutz zu beseitigen. Das Spielemagazin GameStar kommentierte in einer weiteren Kolumne: "Ubisofts Bärendienst die Folgen mit dem Kommentar Lange ist unter Spielern nicht mehr so viel über Raubkopien gesprochen worden – und zwar positiv. ... Ausgerechnet das bislang rigideste System zum Schutz vor Raubkopien erweist sich also als Wind in den Segeln der Raubkopierer. Die Franzosen erweisen damit der gesamten Branche einen Bärendienst". Im Jahr 2011 geriet Ubisoft in Amerika wegen des Spiels Call of Juarez: The Cartels in die Kritik. Das Spiel hat den anhaltenden Drogenkrieg in Mexiko zum Gegenstand. Spiele Hier werden alle Spiele von Ubisoft in geordneter Reihenfolge aufgelistet. *1986 - Might and Magic *1986 - Zombi *1988 - Might and Magic II *1989 - Twinworld *1991 - Battle Isle *1991 - Might and Magic III *1992 - Might and Magic IV: Clouds of Xeen *1993 - Might and Magic V: Darkside of Xeen *1993 - Die Siedler *1993 - Myst *1994 - Battle Isle 2 *1995 - Battle Isle 3 *1995 - Rayman *1996 - Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six *1997 - Incubation: Battle Isle Phase Vier *1998 - Airline Tycoon *1998 - Anno 1602 *1998 - Might and Magic VI: Mandate of Heaven *1999 - Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor *1999 - Planet of Death *1999 - Rayman 2: The Great Escape *1999 - Rainbow Six: Eagle Watch *1999 - Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear *2000 - Battle Isle: Der Andosia-Konflikt *2000 - Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer *2000 - Rayman (Game Boy Color) *2000 - Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear: Urban Operations *2000 - Rainbow Six: Covert Operations Essentials *2001 - Airline Tycoon First Class *2001 - Hype: The Time Quest *2001 - Rayman 2 (Game Boy Color) *2001 - Rayman M bzw Rayman Arena *2001 - Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear: Black Thorn *2002 - Airline Tycoon Evolution *2002 - Anno 1503 *2002 - Might and Magic IX *2002 - Rayman Rush *2002 - Rayman Golf *2002 - The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind *2002 - The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal *2003 - The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon *2003 - Airline Tycoon Deluxe *2003 - Beyond Good & Evil *2003 - Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time *2003 - Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc *2003 - Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (N-Gage, Gameboy Advance) *2003 - Rayman Bowling *2003 - Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3: Raven Shield *2003 - XIII *2004 - Far Cry *2004 - Prince of Persia: Warrior Within *2004 - Rainbow Six 3: Athena Sword *2004 - Splinter Cell *2004 - Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow *2005 - Far Cry Instincts *2005 - Prince of Persia: Revelations *2005 - Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones *2005 - Battles of Prince of Persia *2005 - Rayman: Hoodlums' Revenge (Gameboy Advance) *2005 - Rainbow Six 3: Iron Wrath *2005 - Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown *2005 - Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory *2006 - Anno 1701 *2006 - Call of Juarez *2006 - Far Cry Instincts: Evolution *2006 - Far Cry Instincts: Predator *2006 - Far Cry Vengeance *2006 - Rayman Raving Rabbits *2006 - Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas *2006 - Splinter Cell: Essentials *2006 - Splinter Cell: Double Agent *2006 - The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion *2006 - The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles *2007 - Assassin's Creed *2007 - Assassin's Creed (Handy Spiel) *2007 - Howrse *2007 - Prince of Persia Classic *2007 - Rayman Raving Rabbits 2 *2007 - Rayman Kart *2007 - Red Steel *2008 - Assassin's Creed: Altaïr's Chronicles *2008 - Beyond Good & Evil 2 *2008 - Far Cry 2 *2008 - Haze *2008 - Lost *2008 - Prince of Persia *2008 - Prince of Persia: The Fallen King *2008 - Rayman Raving Rabbits TV Party *2008 - Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas 2 *2009 - Anno - Schaffe eine neue Welt *2009 - Anno 1404 *2009 - Assassin's Creed II *2009 - Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines *2009 - Assassin's Creed II (Handy Spiel) *2009 - Assassin's Creed II: Discovery *2009 - Assassin's Creed II: Multiplayer *2009 - Twitter Assassination Experience *2009 - Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood *2009 - James Cameron's Avatar: Das Spiel *2009 - Just Dance *2009 - Prince of Persia: Epilogue *2009 - Rabbits Go Home *2010 - Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood *2010 - Assassin's Creed: Project Legacy *2010 - Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (Handy Spiel) *2010 - Assassin's Creed: Revelations (Handy Spiel) *2010 - Just Dance 2 *2010 - Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (NDS) *2010 - Prince of Persia Retro *2010 - Rayman 2: The Great Escape (Handy) *2010 - Raving Rabbits: Die verrückte Zeitreise *2010 - Red Steel 2 *2010 - R.U.S.E. *2010 - Splinter Cell: Conviction *2011 - Airline Tycoon 2 *2011 - Airline Tycoon Deluxe (Mac App Store) *2011 - Assassin's Creed: Revelations *2011 - Anno 2070 *2011 - Assassin's Creed: Recollection *2011 - Call of Juarez: The Cartel *2011 - Just Dance 3 *2011 - Prince of Persia (C64) *2011 - Rayman Origins *2011 - Rabbits 3D *2011 - Raving Rabbits - Alive and Kicking *2011 - Trackmania 2 *2012 - Anno Online *2012 - Assassin's Creed III *2012 - Assassin's Creed III: Liberation *2012 - Assassin's Creed: Utopia *2012 - Assassin's Creed: Inititates *2012 - Far Cry 3 *2012 - Just Dance 4 *2012 - Prince of Persia Classic (Handy) *2012 - Rabbits Rumble *2012 - Rayman Jungle Run *2013 - Call of Juarez: The Gunslinger *2013 - Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon *2013 - Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag *2013 - Just Dance 2014 *2013 - Might and Magic X *2013 - Rayman Legends *2013 - Tom Clancy's Rainbow 6: Patriots Kategorie:Publisher